


Day 8 - Skype Sex

by FrankiValerie



Series: 30 Day NSFW challenge [8]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 23:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11747733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankiValerie/pseuds/FrankiValerie
Summary: Continuing from Masturbation story. Jack sets up her private vid link to continue her reunion with Caleb.





	Day 8 - Skype Sex

Jack clambered out her nest of a bed and shot to her desk, opening up the vid link application and easily transferring the call from her OT to the terminal, grinning as Caleb came into view; at first she only saw his chest as he leaned over the terminal, setting up.  She bit her lip, smirking, remembering the heat of his skin as she stroked over those fucking perfectly toned muscles. She shudders and grunts, lifting her foot to rest on the desk and beginning to stroke herself again as he sits in front of the terminal and finally she can see more of him; his wide, boyish grin, dark eyes alight with mixed joy and hunger eyeing her through the screen, and that perfect, hard, thick cock standing at attention for her.  He soon has his hand wrapped around its impressive length after seeing her working herself.

“Fuck, J, what a sight…” he slouched in the chair he sat in, stroking himself in long slow strokes, “Hey gorgeous.”

Seeing him was just a big a thrill as it was a tease. How his muscles tensed at her words, his chiseled jaw hardening when he grunted her name… how his cock jumped and twitched as his hungry eyes drank her in.

Again his words dictated how her fingers moved and the pace she set, the added visual accelerating her second orgasm, soon followed by his, and she groaned, an aching need within her, as his cum spilled over his fingers, wishing he was inside her, marking her as his - like she always had been. Always would be.    

She grunted, her smile falling slightly as her heart sank, feeling guilt at leaving him. She grunted in frustration, her fingers still working her soaking core, aching for him with all of her body.

“Fuck, C… how long til you get here?”

“Pilot says 2 hours, gorgeous.”

She grunted again, finally removing her hand and leaning forward, erasing anything south of her waist from his view, “I got a class in 2 hours… wait for me off the Academy. I wanna see your ship. Starting from your quarters.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another regretfully rushed fic..


End file.
